deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetstream Sam VS Akame
Jetstream Sam VS Akame is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Jetstream Sam from the Video Game Series Metal Gear and Akame from the Anime/Manga Series Akame Ga Kill! Description Metal Gear Rising VS Akame Ga Kill! These two know only one thing and that is how to kill with the swords given to them…but when they face off, which assassin with similarly named swords will walk away alive? The Cool Brazilian Wind or the Red Eyed Killer? Interlude (Cue Invader - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Jetstream Sam VS Akame.png|Commander Ghost Minuano VS Red Eyed Killer.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Ruby: There have been many types of swords wielders so far in DEATH BATLE and all of them are unique in their own way however these two combatants besides sharing similarly named sword have something else in common… Ghost: And that is that they will kill you before you can even draw your own weapon. Like with it like Jetstream Sam, The Cool Brazilian Wind and Wielder of HF Murasama… Ruby: And Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. He’s Ghost and I’m Ruby! Ghost: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win… Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE! Jetstream Sam Sam: We've both heard enough speeches about higher causes by now. History will decide who's right. End of story. Akame (Cue Gekisen - Akame ga Kill!) Ruby: The Weak Die and the Strong Survive in the world of Akame Ga Kill! something that has been unfortunately established by the Empire, as a result of Prime Minister Honest manipulating the Young Child Emperor the Empire had become corrupted and the Revolutionary Army was formed in order to combat the Empire and put an end to its crimes. Ghost: Along with the Revolutionary Army, a Covert Group called “Night Raid” was formed and specialized in reconnaissance and assassination of targets within the Empire with each member bringing its own unique skill to the table. Ruby: Mine wielder of Roman Artillery: Pumpkin contributed to group with her incredible Marksmanship, Bulat wielder of Demon Armor: Incursio contributed with his incredible combat prowess and skill, Lubbock wielder of Infinite Uses: Cross Tail contributed with his creativity, and Leone wielder of The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel contributed with her infiltration and hand-to-hand combat. Ghost: However one member in particular was raised and trained as a part of a group to serve the Empire in order to quell the rising rebellion and was later sent to kill a defector of the Empire named Najenda however would end up joining Night Raid and serving at its possibly strongest and most dangerous member the Red Eyed Killer and wielder of One-Cut Killer: Murasame…Akame. (Cue Yami o Kiru - Akame ga Kill!) Ruby: Having been trained as a child in the art of combat and having served as an assassin for Night Raid, Akame is without a doubt an incredibly dangerous combatant being able to take on some of the most skilled and dangerous members of the Empire and even some of the most dangerous Danger Beast Akame Ga Kill has to offer and can come out on top. Ghost: Akame is incredibly fast being capable of avoiding automatic fire from a machine gun, capable of dodging a Grand Chariot Clad Wave’s hit with ease, avoided lightning from General Budo’s Teigu, and has even been stated by Jaeger member Wave to be able to move at Mach Speed. Ruby: Akame is also incredibly agile being capable of jump from tree’s sideways and even jump from place to place during one of Esdeath’s attacks. Ghost: Also why Akame doesn’t look it, she’s actually really strong capable of cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe of her sword and was even capable of snapping someone’s neck with just her legs. Ruby: However that all hails in comparisons to Akame’s weapon…One-Cut Killer: Murasame Ghost: While it looks like an ordinary Katana, Murasame is actually a Teigu! Extremely powerful relics created by the First Emperor with there being 48 Teigus in total and all of them wield incredible powers however only a select few can wield them. Ruby: Fortunately for Akame she is capable of wielding Murasame and it is certainly a lethal weapon in its own right and while it may look like a normal sword it’s far from anything but because Murasame is a poisonous blade, once the blade comes in contact with skin it causes the poison to be spread throughout their body killing them within seconds and stopping their heart as well as causing black markings to spread throughout the victim's’ body. Ghost: However if Akame needs to, she can activate her Trump Card. Ruby: Trump Card’s are special Abilities that Teigus have with some of them lacking them and some even being created by the users, Murasame’s Trump Card enhances Akame’s abilities and it’s name Little War Horn may sound like nothing special but what I does is far from that. Ghost: When Akame actives Little War Horn, Akame uses the poison from Murasame to empower herself causing her body to become covered in the Black markings caused by her poison and cause her scleras to become Black and as Ruby said greatly increases enhances all of Akame's abilities to the point where she was capable of taking on Esdeath who was considered the Strongest General of the Empire while using an ability that was replenishing her strength. (Cue Kinpaku (Theme of Akame) - Akame ga Kill!) Ruby: Akame is without a doubt the deadliest and possibly the strongest member of Night Raid; She is capable of taking on other Teigu users like Zanku, Wave, and even her sister Kurome, easily bested numerous soldiers and Danger Beats, was capable of overwhelming Wave and even damage his Teigu Grand Chariot, and was the one two defeat and kill General Esdeath. Ghost: Akame is without a doubt a lethal assassin in her own right however she does have her flaws. Ruby: As incredible as Murasame is it’s unfortunately not indestructible and can be broken, Akame is also not immune to her blades Poison though she can resist since she needs it to use her trump card, speaking of her Trump Card while it does greatly enhance her abilities it can only be used for a short amount of time and using it puts strain on her body. Ghost: Also Murasames Poison is only effectively against opponents that are living making it rather useless against undead, machines, and armored foes, the poison can be prevented from spreading by amputating the part of the body that was infected with it as demonstrated by Esdeath, also while Akame is pretty tough in her own right she is not unstoppable and can be injured just as heavily as a normal person. Ruby: Despite these drawbacks, Akame is without a doubt one dangerous assassin and is definitely one that you do not want to be the target of. Akame: As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders. DEATH BATTLE ---- Conclusion Trivia Who are you rooting for? Jetstream Sam Akame Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Akame ga Kill vs Metal Gear Themed Death Battle